The Distance it takes
by Strange Music
Summary: Sometimes a few steps can be much more than than...Something that Max just finds out.


(Strange things happen when Muse strikes....stories like this one for example.   
  
Hope you enjoy nevertheless ;)  
  
The distance it takes...  
By Strange Music  
  
  
  
I walk one step  
  
  
  
And I am back at the Crash-side. The memories only dim. But I still see them. Isabel holding   
my hand. Michael lost. And everything so strange and different. Almost frightful and scaring   
me. But I tightened my grasp on Isabel's hand.   
  
My sister   
  
My strength.  
  
My constant in a strange world.  
  
And we went on.  
  
  
  
I walk a second step  
  
  
  
And I see Mum and Dad as they lived with us through the years. I always knew how lucky we   
had been to have them as our parents. Because even when they aren't our true parents we   
couldn't hope for any better. Not after all those years of love that they gave us. Not   
after they made it possible for me and Isabel to stay together.  
  
We could have gotten parents like Michael...or not have stayed together at all. I could   
have lost here and never found here again.   
  
But we didn't.   
  
Because if them.   
  
Because of the man that shouldn't really be making any repairs in the house and the woman   
that cooked with a lot of love. Which was another way of saying that sometimes you just   
were able to eat it because you love her back. Did Spaghetti truly have to be that salty.  
  
She trusted me when I couldn't tell her my secret...our secret. But I know that it hurt her.  
  
Actually now I wished I would have told her.  
  
  
  
I walk a third step.  
  
  
  
And I see Michael as we finally found each other again. Wanting to help him with Hank.   
Knowing that I couldn't. The only thing I was able to was heal his wounds whenever he   
appeared and lay out the sleepingbag for him. And be there for him when he would wake   
up in wild fear searching for a hand that must in his dreams reached out to hurt him.   
  
He is headstrong and stubborn. He is the only person can can ever make me angry. But   
sometimes also the only one that makes me smile.   
  
He was always as much my brother as Isabel was my sister.   
  
  
  
I walk a fourth step.  
  
  
  
And see Liz as she smiles at me. For all the trouble that it brought us. I never regretted   
a single day that I saved her. Not a minute not a second. I never looked back and asked   
myself 'what if'. Because I knew that I never had a true choice to make it different. Not   
if I wanted to look into the mirror. And now even more. She is my love and my life. And I   
don't care if I was married to Tess in another life. Because it was just that.  
  
Another life.  
  
And this is my life now.  
  
And I am no longer the person I was back then. I don't care what a book says. Now I am Max   
Evans and I am half human. Former rules do not apply to me anymore. I choose my life. And   
my life is with her.  
  
  
  
I walk a fifth step  
  
  
  
And I reach the time that Maria and Alex reached our group. Maria and Michael. I guess if   
there ever been a pair more fitting it were them. If they weren't as much in love with   
each other. I guess they would have killed each other already. As I happen to like them   
both I am happy they falling love. Michael needs someone like her. Someone that tell him   
when he is behaving stupid. Sure that's what I do to. But I don't kiss him for making the   
stinking words softer. And I actually don't have any intention to do so.  
  
And Alex.  
  
I guess no one would think bad of me when I would say that Isabel caught me by surprise   
with that one. Not after the friends I had seen her hang around before. But I guess what   
is different with Alex that it is actually someone that she doesn't look down to. Someone   
she actually enjoys being with. I still remember what she told me about her other boyfriends.   
If they were just stupid jocks it was a sign that she liked them. But Alex is good for her.   
He draws her a bot to the ground. Thinks definitely work out in that direction.  
  
  
  
I walk a sixth step  
  
  
  
And I see Kyle and Valenti.  
  
Hunting me.  
  
Haunting me.  
  
Sheriff Valenti almost revealing everything that we guarded to long.  
  
And Kyle hating me for taking Liz away. And maybe for in a ways having to share his father   
with me. It was a pity. Because the time we got drunk together he had turned out to be a   
pretty decent guy. I know if things were different we might actually become friends.  
  
And Valenti slowly becoming a person that I sense that I will be able to trust.   
  
  
  
I walk a seventh step.  
  
  
  
Tess.  
  
I don't know what to with her. How to handle her. How to tell her that despite the dreams   
she sent me. The moment she stops influencing me I was back to feeling nothing for her?   
Like Michael and Isabel felt nothing like 'that' for each other. And for Tess I didn't even   
feel like a sibling.   
  
She was just.   
  
A connection.   
  
To our past.   
  
To our future.  
  
And I would be willing to give her a chance as our friend. But I do not love her. And I   
doubt that I ever will.  
  
  
  
I walk a eighth step.  
  
  
  
And I reach the wall. The white wall that surrounds everything around me. Making me shiver   
even when there is no cold in here. Making me strung up because I know something will happen.   
Yet so far they have only let me wait. I know that they are watching me my reaction and I   
know that I have to keep myself together. To be able to react when they finally came to pick   
me up.  
  
The Walls are not closing in on me even when it feels like they did.  
  
They were still 8 steps apart.  
  
I turn around and set my foot forward.  
  
And I walk one step.  
  
The End   
  
  
  
The distance it takes...  
By Strange Music  
  
  
  
I walk one step  
  
  
  
And I am back at the Crash-side. The memories only dim. But I still see them. Isabel holding   
my hand. Michael lost. And everything so strange and different. Almost frightful and scaring   
me. But I tightened my grasp on Isabel's hand.   
  
My sister   
  
My strength.  
  
My constant in a strange world.  
  
And we went on.  
  
  
  
I walk a second step  
  
  
  
And I see Mum and Dad as they lived with us through the years. I always knew how lucky we   
had been to have them as our parents. Because even when they aren't our true parents we   
couldn't hope for any better. Not after all those years of love that they gave us. Not   
after they made it possible for me and Isabel to stay together.  
  
We could have gotten parents like Michael...or not have stayed together at all. I could   
have lost here and never found here again.   
  
But we didn't.   
  
Because if them.   
  
Because of the man that shouldn't really be making any repairs in the house and the woman   
that cooked with a lot of love. Which was another way of saying that sometimes you just   
were able to eat it because you love her back. Did Spaghetti truly have to be that salty.  
  
She trusted me when I couldn't tell her my secret...our secret. But I know that it hurt her.  
  
Actually now I wished I would have told her.  
  
  
  
I walk a third step.  
  
  
  
And I see Michael as we finally found each other again. Wanting to help him with Hank.   
Knowing that I couldn't. The only thing I was able to was heal his wounds whenever he   
appeared and lay out the sleepingbag for him. And be there for him when he would wake   
up in wild fear searching for a hand that must in his dreams reached out to hurt him.   
  
He is headstrong and stubborn. He is the only person can can ever make me angry. But   
sometimes also the only one that makes me smile.   
  
He was always as much my brother as Isabel was my sister.   
  
  
  
I walk a fourth step.  
  
  
  
And see Liz as she smiles at me. For all the trouble that it brought us. I never regretted   
a single day that I saved her. Not a minute not a second. I never looked back and asked   
myself 'what if'. Because I knew that I never had a true choice to make it different. Not   
if I wanted to look into the mirror. And now even more. She is my love and my life. And I   
don't care if I was married to Tess in another life. Because it was just that.  
  
Another life.  
  
And this is my life now.  
  
And I am no longer the person I was back then. I don't care what a book says. Now I am Max   
Evans and I am half human. Former rules do not apply to me anymore. I choose my life. And   
my life is with her.  
  
  
  
I walk a fifth step  
  
  
  
And I reach the time that Maria and Alex reached our group. Maria and Michael. I guess if   
there ever been a pair more fitting it were them. If they weren't as much in love with   
each other. I guess they would have killed each other already. As I happen to like them   
both I am happy they falling love. Michael needs someone like her. Someone that tell him   
when he is behaving stupid. Sure that's what I do to. But I don't kiss him for making the   
stinking words softer. And I actually don't have any intention to do so.  
  
And Alex.  
  
I guess no one would think bad of me when I would say that Isabel caught me by surprise   
with that one. Not after the friends I had seen her hang around before. But I guess what   
is different with Alex that it is actually someone that she doesn't look down to. Someone   
she actually enjoys being with. I still remember what she told me about her other boyfriends.   
If they were just stupid jocks it was a sign that she liked them. But Alex is good for her.   
He draws her a bot to the ground. Thinks definitely work out in that direction.  
  
  
  
I walk a sixth step  
  
  
  
And I see Kyle and Valenti.  
  
Hunting me.  
  
Haunting me.  
  
Sheriff Valenti almost revealing everything that we guarded to long.  
  
And Kyle hating me for taking Liz away. And maybe for in a ways having to share his father   
with me. It was a pity. Because the time we got drunk together he had turned out to be a   
pretty decent guy. I know if things were different we might actually become friends.  
  
And Valenti slowly becoming a person that I sense that I will be able to trust.   
  
  
  
I walk a seventh step.  
  
  
  
Tess.  
  
I don't know what to with her. How to handle her. How to tell her that despite the dreams   
she sent me. The moment she stops influencing me I was back to feeling nothing for her?   
Like Michael and Isabel felt nothing like 'that' for each other. And for Tess I didn't even   
feel like a sibling.   
  
She was just.   
  
A connection.   
  
To our past.   
  
To our future.  
  
And I would be willing to give her a chance as our friend. But I do not love her. And I   
doubt that I ever will.  
  
  
  
I walk a eighth step.  
  
  
  
And I reach the wall. The white wall that surrounds everything around me. Making me shiver   
even when there is no cold in here. Making me strung up because I know something will happen.   
Yet so far they have only let me wait. I know that they are watching me my reaction and I   
know that I have to keep myself together. To be able to react when they finally came to pick   
me up.  
  
The Walls are not closing in on me even when it feels like they did.  
  
They were still 8 steps apart.  
  
I turn around and set my foot forward.  
  
And I walk one step.  
  
The End   
  
  
  



End file.
